Thalarissa Kelorin
" Yes, Lady Alyandre.. I do have my assignments but... I didn't really do them. I had Zylnde do it for me." '' History An arcane storm brewed in the skies as a lithe elf woman, Aressa, went into a pain as she began the descent into birthing the tiny elf girl inside her. 3 hours later, a deep blue, white eyed and haired baby girl was born. As her mother looked into her eyes she saw the glow and smiled, wrapping the tiny wave of white hair around her finger she cooed, "Thalarissa, that will be your name". Growing up "Rissa" played with arcane magiks like her mother a former teaching wizard at the Arcanite Century University. She learned about creating magiks, runes, wands and everything else aligned with magik. As she grew older her mother showed her the stronger magiks of the mind, domination, and control. These intrigued "Rissia", these darker magiks, causing Aressa much concern for her daughter and her future. Years later Thalarissa enrolled into Arcanite Century University, with her mothers graces. She started out taking classes on simple magiks which she blew through easily because of her mother teachings but soon she found the 'darker' courses the school offered on control, mental domination, murder, and death. Though her mother disapproved she took those classes in secret. She tightens the thick books to her chest and walks into her first class "Occupying Minds". This was the beginning of a darkness Thalarissa never truly knew she had in her. Appearance Thalarissa is a very tall, deep blue curvaceous elf. Her eyes are soft glowing white orbs surrounded by glowing tattoos on her face and continue all over her body, creating an intricate pattern. Long white hair cascades down her back and arms as soft wave. Thalarissa enjoys her deep red body jewelry that dangles from her and her intricate piercings on her face (ears and nose) match. Personality "Rissa" is very flirty and rather sexual at times, knowing her body is enticing to most suitors and her personality is made to match. Do not underestimate her for she may be stubborn, sneaky and controlling her mind works in ways others don't think of showing off her creativity and magical wit. Family Current - Husband - Rhaziel Versaille Current - Father in Law - Sebastian Versaille Current - Mother in Law - Gwen Current - Sister in Law (unnamed) Aressa - Thalarissa's BIRTH mother - Former Wizard Council and Current teacher of conjuration and abjuration at Arcanite Century University. D'lyok - Thalarissa's BIRTH father - Former teacher of enchantments and compulsions at Arcanite Century University and currently practices "dark arts" under hidden instruction of the New Age Council Friends Nova Ashewood - Former Recordkeeper for her family and current Cohort Aramesus - Former Professor, gave her a place to sleep and to learn safely Rajah - Current teacher of all the Magiks Enemies Vampires Banshee Wail traps Aspirations She wants to control and change others to be like her. She learned about power and craves it. She understands boundaries and knows when something goes too far but she will ride that line until she gets what she wants, or will take what she wants. Category:NPC